Saintly Blasphemy
by kolachess
Summary: Companion fic to Sinful Blessing. Kantarou is upset that the female population seems keen on ignoring him. Haruka is upset that the male population seems keen on the opposite. Jealousy. Possessiveness. Chaos. Fluff. Two-shot. Harukan.
1. Day 1

Hey once again. This story is like the other half of Sinful Blessing. Whereas Sinful Blessing was a tragic and angsty approach of Kantarou's underappreciated beauty, this story is the lighter, humorous, crackish side of things.

You don't have to read Sinful Blessing first, though it is recommended to be read. -.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

WARNING: Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. Simply because I consider myself still not ready to read all that (though I do some hehe), let alone write it. O.O

Summary: Companion fic to Sinful Blessing. Kantarou is upset that the female population seems keen on ignoring him. Haruka is upset that the male population seems keen on the opposite. Jealousy. Possessiveness. Chaos. Fluff. Two-shot. Harukan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saintly Blasphemy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poke.

Poke.

"Harukaaaa?"

Poke.

Poke-Poke.

The lump was unresponsive.

Poke.

Another poke.

Poke is really a fun word to say.

More pokes.

"HAAARUKAAA!!"

Poke-Poke-Poke-Poke-Poke-Poke-Po-

"What…?" A low growl finally managed to resound from the previously unresponsive heap of figure on the floor. Gradually and reluctantly, the Tengu used his protesting arms that sorely lacked oxygen from being misused as a pillow to now support his body weight, allowing him to turn and glare at his much too _innocent_ looking master.

It was summer. It was hot. It was sweltering, unbelievingly, scorching hot. Haruka simply wanted to waste away and not perform any tasks that may work him up and definitely make him hott_er_. Replying to Kantarou would require exactly that. Then again, the pokes were becoming excessively annoying. Was the idiot saying something?

"…-think you're sexy you know that? So I was wondering-"

"_What?_" He misheard. The heat was getting to him. Rule number one of summer was to _not_ let the heat get to you. It creates funny pictures in your mind. It turns your head, screws it around, and makes you feel high. Somehow, it starts making you want to strip. And apparently, it also messes with your ears and tricks you into thinking you heard your master call you sexy.

The silver-haired exorcist pouted. Cutely. How old was he again? "Harukaa!!" He whined. "I was saying and asking something important and you were ignoring me!!" His ruby eyes, much too large for comfort, started to well up with tears. The much more maturer of the two felt their eyebrows twitch. Damn. He hated tears. They were messy.

The folklorist sniffed and continued. "I was asking you how you do it, you know?" Haruka blinked. His face managed to remain as impassive as ever, as if not really paying much attention to the sniffling childish man in front of him. Though inwardly, he began cursing the heat even more. Since when did Tengus become teachers of human growth and development?

"Didn't you learn about _it_ from…your parents?" he growled out reluctantly, careful to put some stress on the word 'it', not really wanting nore feeling the need to say the actual word out loud.

Kantarou cocked his head to the side, confused. A few seconds passed in that manner. Haruka continued staring at his master, while Kantarou could only blink back a few times until his eyes suddenly widened, and he started giggling so insanely, Haruka wondered if he would choke. "No silly! Not _that. _How you attract females!! They always think you're sexy -"

'So that's what it was' Haruka thought bitterly, cursing at God's decision to make females. They were the source of his current disruption of a much needed naptime. Why did it have to be Adam and Eve? Why couldn't it just have been...Adam? Needing females for reproduction his ass...he was sure God could've pulled something out to replace the need for those damned females...

"- and Haruka… -another poke-…you always have a bunch of girls chasing after you, so I wanted to know how you do it!" He finished his request with a beam. Leaning in dangerously close, Kantarou simply gave a cheery grin while his eyes were enlarged to...unnatural proportions even a child was hardly capable of. Haruka remained unresponsive, though looking carefully, one could see the anger mark scrunching up on his forehead.

"You woke me up for this?" The oni-kui tengu looked ready to kill. Maybe the eternal name-contract wouldn't be too bad, as long as there were no Kantarou-spirits pestering him with pointless questions as these.

His master nodded fervently. "Onegaishimasu!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youko was quietly humming an old nursery tune to herself as she went through the dishes. Taking a moment to wipe her brow, she could only catch a flash of silver before a whirlwind of air blew past.

"KAN-CHAAN!! I told you not to run in the house!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Humming to himself, a certain folklorist was skipping quite happily along the streets of Tokyo.

In the end, he wasn't able to squeeze anything out of the Tengu, since the latter simply up and left as he was becoming annoyed by Kantarou's consistent chatter. Still, Kantarou had hatched a better plan:

Observe and learn.

The Tengu was sauntering ways ahead, and Kantarou made no effort to hide his presence. Haruka's eye twitched at being followed, but he was in no mood to outrun his idiotic master in this weather. And he absolutely refused to fly. His wings were black. It was a blazing sun. It's moron's science. Not a good idea.

He sighed and slowed down just as a stand of shiny objects glistened in the sun and caught his eye. Standing thankfully under the meager shade of the stand, he looked through the set of assorted objects. All sparkly.

"A-Ano…" a feeble and timid voice called out. He slowly turned his gaze from the object to the face of a young girl. As Tengu's have past the usual 20/20 vision, it didn't take much for him to notice just how bright red the girl's poor cheeks were.

'Must be the heat…' he thought.

"W-Would you like to buy something? We have a v-variety of goods…" the girl trailed off at the frown that had set in upon Haruka's face. Staring off, she didn't even notice that she was leaning in closer and closer and closer…

…until a bottle of unfortunate Ramune that was set on the corner tipped over. Haruka, with quick reflexes, grabbed the bottle, but not before much of the drink spilled onto his hands and part of his sleeves. Deciding someone simply hated him today, he mentally scowled and outwardly sighed. Preparing himself for an onslaught of apologies, he pretended to be rather preoccupied with the sticky liquid coating his hands.

"G-Gomen nasai!!" She fearfully apologized abruptly, bowing lowly over and over again. She wouldn't stop apologizing and Haruka wished she would just shut up. The girl then started looking around for napkins frantically while mumbling something rather incoherent until a kind and low voice called out to her.

"It's okay."

The girl looked up, cheeks ablaze as she witnessed the sight in front of her. The Tengu was busy lapping up the remains of some Ramune on his hands. His tongue running seductively over the palm of his hands.

The poor girl promptly fainted.

Haruka -inwardly- rolled his eyes smirked.

Meanwhile, Kantarou had been staring at the scene a few feet away from the crowd. His eyes were gaping holes as he took in everything to see. He didn't realize he'd been staring at the Tengu for a good half hour. He still claims it was all part of the learning process when asked. Haruka claims he was simply too handsome to resist. Youko simply rolls her eyes when asked.

"Naruhodo…" he breathed with awe. (So that's how it works/ I see…)

A triumphant smile in place, he mumbled, "Yosh…" and walked up to the closest stall.

Lesson 1 Observed by Ichinomiya Kantarou: Lick yourself.

Grabbing a bottle of Ramune and quickly putting down some change, he set off to shake the bottle repeatedly, all the while smirking. 'Just you wait…Haruka…' After a good half minute of deciding the poor bottle has suffered enough, he proceeded to pop the bottle open.

It was messy.

The crowd around him screamed out and jumped a good ten feet away while the folklorist wrinkled his face in disgust at the liquid spewing out insanely in his hands. Damn, he shook the bottle up too much. Still, the results were clear: soda everywhere. Sticky soda. Kantarou looked around and went up to a stand with a young lady behind it.

"Excuse me, but do you have some napkins I can borrow?" He asked embarrassingly with a chuckle.

She stared at him like a fish.

'Hehe…must be my charms!!' he thought gleefully. The exorcist began licking the back of his hand in the fashion of a cat, running his tongue around in a similar manner as Haruka did. He started down his forearm, as there was soda there as well, and 'cleaned' himself up.

After a good while, he finally gained the courage to look back up - right into and incoming filthy rag that went splat into his face. The woman behind the stand harrumphed satisfied, and proceeded to beat her boyfriend who was busy staring at the previous display. Kantarou did not notice any of this, as he was busy trying to figure out what went wrong, as well as cleaning up the sticky, gross, Ramune soda _all over him_.

'I wonder what I did wrong?' he pondered disappointedly. Looking around, the young man realized that other women were acting in a similar manner, harrumphing and walking off with their noses in the air and chests full of pride as if they all thought Kantarou received due punishment.

No. Of course he did not notice the bigger scene he had caused. Especially not the twenty some male pairs of lustful eyes now glued on him as he continued his public -albeit unintentional- display of seduction.

Haruka, having his turn to watch, could only feel an onset of twitching in annoyance.

He did his best to glare down every single one of those pairs of eyes that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah…this was originally a one-shot…but then I saw the words totaled 5000 and I was like O.o

So I decided to split it up. Don't worry! I already have the other half written and typed, so it will be updated soon. And although I won't say anything such as "I must get 10 reviews for an update" I do hope to reach the goal of 10 reviews for one chapter. Next chappie is longer.

So what'd you think? Please review! Much appreciated. And this is un-betaed, I might go back later and revise it, but for now its like this. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.

BTW…the title…was on a whim. Initials with S.B., oxymoron. And I had an attachment to the word blasphemy.

Well, thanks for reading this first part! If you haven't read Sinful Blessing, then please do. It's the angsty side of things!


	2. Day 2

Hey guys! Here's the second part of Saintly Blasphemy! Thanks to all who read and an extra ramune bottle to those who reviewed!!

**MintyFlake:** Yes! I've always thought of how pretty Kantarou is…(that episode where he crossdressed as a woman to lure the photographer person out). He looked much better than the rest of the girls in the anime. And in all honesty, this kind of thing doesn't only happen in animes. It really depresses you when a guy looks prettier than you, and that happens A LOT when you look to Jrock…all those Visual Kei bands…O.o Uruha of Gazette especially. Lolz. Thanks for reviewing!

**Youkai of Hearts:** Isn't Kan-chan cute? He is so childish…but trust me. In this chapter, he WILL learn dan dun dun…thnx for your review!

**BandHallNinja-chan:** Thnx! As promised, here's the second part…it has its cute moments…and dark…

**NinetailsKyuu9:** We all love Kan-chan, Haruka really gets a lot of loving in the anime. Kan-chan deserves some too!!

**dor:** Tee-hee…poke IS a fun word to say. The sound effects in Japanese are funner to say though. I wonder what the sound effect for poke is? Lolz.

**Poison Jack:** Yup! Hooray for jealousy! It's cute…as long as there's no domestic violence involved!

Note: This story is like the other half of Sinful Blessing. Whereas Sinful Blessing was a tragic and angsty approach of Kantarou's underappreciated beauty, this story is the lighter, humorous, crackish side of things.

You don't have to read Sinful Blessing first, though it is recommended to be read.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

WARNING: Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. Simply because I consider myself still not ready to read all that (though I do some hehe), let alone write it. O.O

Summary: Companion fic to Sinful Blessing. Kantarou is upset that the female population seems keen on ignoring him. Haruka is upset that the male population seems keen on the opposite. Jealousy. Possessiveness. Chaos. Fluff. Two-shot. Harukan.

BE PREPARED FOR SOME ANGSTYNESS IN ALL THIS HUMOR!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saintly Blasphemy

XXXXXXXXXXXx

Day 2

Kantarou sat at his desk with his head a dead weight, sighing and glaring at the manuscript to find fault, as if shifting the blame of bad karma onto that evil item will help ease his suffering gloom. Yesterday had not gone off too well. He ended up with a dishrag in his face as well as hot, sticky Ramune soda all over him.

It was a pain in the ass.

The pale exorcist, now flushed from the heat, miraculously managed to pick up his head, bang it against his desk a few more times before pouting again. "Mou…why can't I get it right?"

"Get what right?" A deep voice floated in from the doorway.

Kantarou shot up and locked sharp, accusing eyes on the Tengu leaning casually on the doorframe, seeming completely ill-regarded to the heavy judgment his master was passing on him. "Haruka! This is all your fault!" And with the severe moment of thunder hammering down, an onslaught of wailing began. "Waaaaah!! Haruka no sei da! Haruka no sei da! It's your fault –sniff- I'm suffering the –sniff- lack of females! All your fault!!" (It's Haruka's fault, It's Haruka's fault)

The olive-haired being simply, since he technically was not a human, gave a raise of an eyebrow before staring half-amusedly and other half-exasperatedly at the _man_ before him. "All my fault how, exactly? I don't recall asking you to stalk me-"

"It wasn't stalking! It was observing from a good distance!" The folklorist defended himself, eyes glowing with shock at derogative term. He refuses to use the term stalking. Following, observing, walking with, trailing behind, yes. But never stalking. Oh no. He would never stoop as low and desperate as to go _stalking_ the Tengu. It would be much to large of a blow to his _manly_ pride.

"Hmph. Whatever. Do as you like." With that the well-clad Tengu turned back around and exited the doorway.

"Mou…" Kantarou was left to grow mushrooms again.

He listened to the footsteps thumping down the hallway, then the sliding of the door - open and close.

His eyes widened with glee. "Wait! Haruka, are you going out again?!" Receiving no response, he beamed and shot out through the door, leaving the blank manuscript forlornly on the table.

"Alright…time to try again!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A certain fox youkai was busy putting up the laundry that would no doubt already be dry by the time she actually got to it. Once again, she was humming a cheerful song. She was about to clip a new sheet to the hanging line when a sudden burst of wind caused the sheet to land pitifully in the dry dirt.

She blinked.

"KAN-CHAAAAAAN!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka knew he was being followed. Again.

'Even if I told him to do as he likes…' He shook his head and closed his eyes. It was much too hot. The Tengu loosened his collar so he could actually breath in the stifling heat. Knowing the attention he was garnering, he continued to undo the ribbon around his collar, allowing it to fall loosely on his shoulders.

He was a traffic violation. If causing the abrupt halt of many females and cause a blockage in the road deemed the necessity to pay a fine, Haruka was sure he'd be buried in a mountain of debt, especially with his master earning their only source of income.

Whatever. Haruka didn't care. He was hot, and he was going to get comfortable. To a degree.

He could hear giggles being muffled around him and almost the lustful gazes vibrating like a piercing silence. Elegant ladies with partners would glance at him discreetly from the corners of their eyes. Single women would wink flirtatiously at him or 'accidentally' bump in his way.

Kantarou was watching all of this with a glare. 'Haruka no baka…stop flirting with women!!'

He still won't admit that at the time, he was glaring at the women instead of Haruka. Even now, Kantarou claims that he didn't want Haruka flirting with women because he wanted to 'catch some fish'. Of course the one he was jealous of was Haruka. _Of course_ he wasn't jealous of the females flirting so freely with the (his) Tengu.

With all the seething and fuming occurring in his head, he failed to notice the black-winged Tengu saunter off, leaving him there to blink absentmindedly. Shrugging off the sudden disappearance of his 'teacher', he focused in on what he had learned.

Lesson 2 Observed by Ichinomiya Kantarou: Undress yourself (not too much, just a little).

Kantarou looked down. He had no fancy suit that could loose some layers. All he had was a traditional outfit, simple, not exactly stuffed with layers. Cocking his head slightly, he knitted his brows in concentration, trying to figure out how to approach things. He pulled his right sleeve a little to the right, then he tried the same for his left one to the left. Hm. Finally he just pulled the front of his gi outward and gave an 'eep!' as the right side of his gi fell off. (Yay! Thanks to Angelcoin1919 for telling me what the top was! Gi sounds so much better than "the top" :D)

He was standing in the middle of the street, practically topless with the left side of his gi nearly off his shoulders, and looking _adorable_. If there were a blubbly pink atmosphere and sparkly mist surrounding him, the position he was in would simply scream 'Uke'.

'Damn'. A certain Tengu thought, returning to the safety of the shadows under a house. Closing his eyes and brows knitted in concentration, he attempted to erase that delectable scene stuck on replay in his head. Feeling the need to pinch his nose, he risked one more 'check-up' on his master.

Kantarou was now quite preoccupied with attempting to redress himself, efficiently forgetting his original intended purpose of the partial loss of clothes. Though it seems his clothes became all messed up and now he cannot find the right hole to put his arms through.

Pale, smooth body glistened in the sun.

Haruka liked shiny things.

So did, the Tengu noted disgruntled, many others.

Kantarou was just the right size. He wasn't scrawny or anorexic, no. He wasn't extremely muscular either. Any hard labor would not do for him, but Kantarou did have some lean muscles and a taut stomach, no fat or flab. He was thin enough to pass off for a somewhat stronger woman. Plus the fact that he pretty much had no body hair.

Haruka noted, then, that the only flaw in the beautiful skin was the scar on his chest, which Kantarou had hastily covered up before attempting to get redressed properly.

Still, it didn't discourage the Tengu. Nor any of the other prowling eyes.

Haruka continued observing how Kantarou actually had the curves in the right places. Just slightly. It wasn't as if he had child-bearing hips, but it was curvaceous enough for the Tengu to grasp his waist gently and pull him in, molding his body into Kantarou's perfect one, and-

"Do you need some help?"

A kind voice interrupted his daydream as he turned to see a blonde foreign gentleman offering a hand to the folklorist, who had, for unknown reasons, ended up on the ground. Kantarou looked up at this kind stranger and felt disappointed that it wasn't a girl. Still, he smiled and took the offer. "Thanks!"

Finally gathering his gi back on -albeit messily, he hastily bowed in apology.

Not a second later did Kantarou suddenly feel like a sheep on its way to the slaughterhouse. Then he noticed the wolvish gleam in the stranger's eyes. Suddenly unsure of the 'kind' stranger's plan, he managed to stutter out, "A-Ano…I need to…"

"Oi." All eyes whirled to Haruka, who was now casually strolling up to the pair in the center. Kantarou's eyes immediately lit up with relief at the Tengu's approaching figure. "Haruka!!"

"Let's go" Haruka stated simply, stopping a good few feet's distance away and waiting for Kantarou to catch up to him.

"Hai!" His master beamed and walked next to the Tengu, eager to leave the eerie-smiling gentleman and feeling quite merry in general, though not knowing why as he had seemingly failed to catch any fish.

Haruka learned that Kantarou was indeed a good fisherman. Of sharks.

Trailing slightly behind his bubbly eccentric master, he turned around to glare down some foolish sharks with their eyes still on the folklorist. These guys didn't know when to give up. After all, even sharks get beat up when messing with a sea monster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Another failure…" Kantarou whined miserably at his desk, his head once again being a two-ton bell dead on the table.

"Sensei! Please finish the manuscript!" Reiko yelled wearily at the depressed exorcist.

'Thank God Haruka came and saved me though…' Kantarou sat up cheerfully with renewed vigor. 'I wonder what I did? He looked like he wanted to murder me…' Pondering a little harder, a brilliant deduction suddenly hit him. 'Ah! Could it be I was catching the eye of his girlfriend?'

And with that, Kantarou's glee returned three-fold.

"SENSEI!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reiko felt quite accomplished at finally having beating the crap out of Ichinomiya-sensei that afternoon. She was at last able to wrestle the manuscript from the said writer's hands and left him to waste away on the desk.

It was later when Youko came poking her head through the door asking for the whereabouts of the Tengu did the folklorist finally budge.

"Eh….?" He slurred. "Haruka's gone…?" He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, willing the sleep away.

Youko could only sigh "Mou…" and left the exorcist to gather his thoughts.

He blinked.

Haruka's gone?

He smirked.

Haruka's gone.

Cue stalking. Or following. No not stalking. Following. Observing.

Youko stood no chance against the force that suddenly knocked into her, a tray of teapots clattering helplessly ontp the floor.

"KAAAAAAAN-CHAAAAAAAAN!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka refused to return to the house. First of all, it was noisy as hell. With his master's editor on the loose, there would be no doubt that the noise pollution would reach maximum in the small household. Haruka hated noise.

The best solution to that, therefore, would be to simply step outside and wander. For a long time, he was submerged in his musings of today's events. When he finally checked the time, he realized it was long past. The sun had already descended and the moon making its way to the stage.

He still didn't want to go back.

Not if the silver-haired man was so keen on begging him for 'tips' on womanizing. It's not as if he _wants_ the attention, he can't help it. Nothing he says or does can force them to _not_ look twice in his directions.

And plus, he simply hated how Kantarou was so dead set on wooing women. What was so great about them anyways? Damn, females were troublesome. They either think they own you or they're too shy to look at you in the face.

Seeing his feet had brought him upon a noisy bar, he quickly scowled and turned away into a darker, quieter alleyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where did that Haruka gooo??' Kantarou whined mentally. It was dark. It was scary. He wanted to find the Tengu.

It took a while, but he was finally able to spot a figure clad in a black suit with a mop of green hair turning around the corner of a bar into an emptier street. Eyes lighting up in excitement, he followed.

'Nighttime is the best time of getting females!!' Cheerfully, he tiptoed over and watched as Haruka continued walking.

Little did he know that the hunter would become the hunted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second street he turned on wasn't as dark, with some flickering lanterns lighting the way. Deciding it was about time to return home, he quickly took note of his surroundings and where he was. Looking around, he found two ladies, most likely prostitutes, staring at him with lust and giggling.

He frowned upon seeing them, but it didn't stop them from cat-walking up to him, hips swaying side to side, and then leaning seductively on either sides of him.

"Sensei…would you like to accompany us tonight?" More giggles.

Haruka wanted to bet on how ugly they must be without the six pounds of makeup.

"No thanks." He replied curtly, then proceeded to break away from their grasp.

"Oooooh…playing hard to get, are we??" One of the pair cooed. She reached over and slid her hands across Haruka's chest.

Haruka's eyes narrowed and mentally groaned. He needed some nonexisting aspirin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few bags of garbage away hid a folklorist known as Ichinomiya Kantarou.

Smirk.

Lesson 3 Observed by Ichinomiya Kantarou: Play hard to get.

He looked back at the trio once more. A glare settled in, unconsciously being directed at the two prostitutes. Then he turned around and went to find some women and catch some fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't have to go about long till he arrived back at the bar he had previously passed. Sauntering in, he sat down on one of the stools, turned to the barmaid and promptly ordered a large bowl of sake.

'Time to put all I've learned into action!' He thought excitedly.

When the bowl of sake arrived, Kantarou realized he wouldn't have to do much of anything. The barmaid was clumsy enough to spill it all over him. Outwardly, he held a face of shock, dismay, and worry, while on the inside he did a mini-cheer.

"S-Sumimasen! Okyaku-san daijoubu desu ka?" The barmaid apologized and wiped the sake up frantically. (I'm sorry. Is Mr. Guest/Customer ok?)

Kantarou smiled, turned to her, and said, "Iie…daijoubu desu…" (No problem…I'm fine) Egh. His hands and entire outfit were soaked in sake. Who knew one little bowl could cause so much trouble? Looking around for napkins and finding none, he mentally shrugged and began licking off the beads of sake rolling down his arms. Continuing up, he began running his tongue across his palms.

Finally satisfied with his clean up work, he turned once again to look at the girl.

Said girl was looking at him with a slightly repulsive look. Then he noticed that his entire outfit was still swamped in sake. Sighing, he walked just outside of the entrance and slid off one side of his gi and attempted to wring it dry, to little effect.

Turning to glance at the barmaid, he noticed she was now avoiding him like the plague with a slightly, what was that face she was making? A glare? He sighed, mood completely ruined, muttered an apology and politely declined a refill by the bar owner, and walked away out of the bar.

He kept wringing his sleeves as he walked, pouting and muttering small curses. Still, at least it was cooling. A breeze came though. It felt nice. He stopped, however, as he heard a crash from behind him.

Whirling around, he saw nothing. Thinking it a cat, he shrugged and continued dealing with his current problem.

It was the second crash that really caused him to stop and turn. This time, he could barely make out the outline of a dark figure tripping over some boxes.

"Hello…?" Kantarou trailed off helplessly, hoping he wasn't about to get mugged.

It was then that he realized there was more than one person. Two more showed up behind the first, and as they closed in on him, he could see them grinning like wolves and eyes gleaming with…something foreboding.

Now feeling genuinely scared, the silver-haired exorcist could only helplessly back up until his back met the wall. "E-Excuse me…I don't have money…so um…" His eyes darted around frantically, looking at each of the men's faces to anticipate their reactions.

The men snorted with laughter. "Money?" one of them scoffed. "Does it look like we want money?" Another sneered at him, grinning madly.

Kantarou didn't know how to reply.

A second man stepped up and licked his lips as if preparing to devour something delicious. In this case - the silver-haired man. "Nii-chan…do you really expect to walk away unscathed after your little provocative display back there? Though I must say…quite a show…" A low chuckle resounded from his throat. (1)

The other two joined in the amusing fit of laughter and moved in even closer. Kantarou didn't even notice exactly how close until one of them slammed a hand into the wall behind him, trapping him under his arm and gaze.

He didn't have much time to panic, however, as another one moved up from his right side, grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the wall.

He hated this. Shaking himself out of some fear and reminding himself that he was _not_ some helpless female, he shot a glare at one of them in the eyes. "Let me go." He told them sternly.

This elicited a round of laughter from the trio, they became submerged in amusement, though none of their grasps or guards loosened.

The man trapping him used a rough hand to gently tilt Kantarou's chin up, forcing the folklorist to meet him eye to eye. "_Playing hard to get_, are we?" He snarled, smirking at the same time showing a disgusting row of messed up teeth.

Kantarou could only gulp, previous courage diminishing slightly. His eyes widened and slightly pleading. "Y-Yamero!" He gasped out as a sudden cold hand reached into his gi, stroking his stomach with unwanted care.

Another set of hands slowly began undoing his hakama. Kantarou struggled fiercely, yet the strength of three men greatly overpowered the power of one effeminate young man. He could feel tears gathering up and his vision wavered under a watery bliss.

Shivering at the touch of these men, he pleaded at them silently to stop, for he was not about to give them satisfaction of him giving in.

Biting down on his lip harshly, he shut his eyes painfully as the men moved on to strip him down…

'_Haruka!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youko really hated this. Where was that stupid master of hers and the damn Tengu?

"Mou…" she harrumphed and turned to glare at the bowl of rice.

Suddenly she heard the door slide open and close. Her head shot up to the direction of the sound and she yelled out, "Kan-chan? Haruka-chan? Is that you?"

A few seconds later, a certain Tengu appeared, rubbing at his temples. "Urusai yo…what's with the yelling?" He glared at the fox youkai and sat down on the floor with a thump.

Youko placed both hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Haruka-chan. Is Kan-chan with you?"

He paused slightly, then frowned, turning to Youko. "No…why?"

Youko's frustrated expression now turned into one of worry. "Kan-chan…Haruka-chan where-?"

Said person had already stood up, heaving a sigh. "I'll go look for him". With that, he left the poor bowl of untouched rice at the table and exited. The youkai could only smile and shake her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where did that master of his go? Haruka knew that Kantarou had been following him up until the run-in with the prostitutes. He snorted. He ended up telling them that he had a lover, and that the person was much more than what they were, and to just leave him the hell alone. Then he simply sauntered off.

Where _was_ his master? Damn. Haruka did not like the ideas sprouting in his head. It was dark. It was quiet. It was eerie. Where could that moronic scholar go?

The thinner his patience wore, the faster he began to walk, eyes darting in all directions, ears out for any misplaced sound. Finally frustrated enough, he remembered that the sun was no longer present, and decided his wings could be put to use.

Growling at his idiocy, he spread them out and soared into the night sky.

It didn't take long for him to zone in on his target.

Wait.

Make that four.

There were three others surrounding Kantarou.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. As he started his descent, he heard a muffled cry emitting from the exorcist. His master. His Kantarou. He saw those vile and disgusting hands reaching into places they ought not reach. And he saw red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantarou really couldn't think. He couldn't hold it back any longer. As one hand finally made its way into his hakama and reached _there_, he couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

Preparing for the worst while fighting all he could, he had definitely not anticipated the force suddenly retreating, as if being knocked away. All the touches were suddenly gone. Biting back a whimper and choking a little on an freefalling tears, his legs gave away as he slid down the wall, ending up as a crumpled heap on the floor.

He looked around for his saviour, and his eyes rested on the Tengu. His face breaking into a smile, he continued to cry unwillingly and thank the Tengu's presence.

"H-Haruka…"

There. He heard the childish man's quiet…plea? No not a plea. A reassurance of sorts. He glanced at his master, making eye contact, and gave a curt nod before replying "Baka."

Then he continued to punch the face of another man. As if his glare wasn't enough, his growl and fist definitely did much of the talking. One man was already out cold with the other two backing away pathetically on the floor.

"Wh-what the hell? We got it alright? If he's your toy then we'll leave him! Just leave us alone!" One man, who Haruka noted as the one with his hands in Kantarou's pants, managed to plead.

He frowned and his lips turned downward, obviously portraying the Tengu's silent rage.

"He's not anyone's_ toy_. You bastards should've left him alone in the first place." Giving them one last satisfied glare, he turned around to tend to Kantarou.

The two conscious men needed no other warning to high-tail it out of there. The poor unconscious one was simply left to rot.

Haruka turned to the folklorist. Frowning, he asked quietly but gently, "Are you alright?". Though it sounded cold and impassive, Kantarou could hear the words laced with concern and worry.

Kantarou nodded, staring into the eyes of the Tengu and thanking him. Not for saving him, but for caring. Sniffing a little, he wiped the rest of his tears on his sleeve and looked up to see Haruka offering a hand -albeit slightly reluctantly.

Giggling, the exorcist accepted and suddenly found himself being pulled into a gentle embrace.

His entire body was being supported by Haruka, who held him firmly around the waist.

"Haru…ka…" He breathed out, his arms slowly surrounding the Tengu's broad shoulders. Burying his face in the crook of Haruka's neck, he breathed in the scent of his faithful servant.

Haruka was quite content with their current position until he heard a giggle. Then another.

Again.

Growling, he grumbled, "What?"

His childish master leaned back playfully to look at him mischievously. Before Haruka could ask again, Kantarou had stepped up and planted one sloppy kiss on the Tengu's lips.

It was the most delicious taste he had had.

"Yay I caught one!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Nii-chan literally means big brother…but here it's used as a derisive term. Like when perverts call girls Little Missy or Princess…

Hakama is the pants. Yukata is a robe, like a casual kimono.

And there's the erm…urg…crappy end. So what'd you think? Please review! Much appreciated. And this is un-betaed, I might go back later and revise it, but for now its like this. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.

Anyways, the ending really could've gone two ways. One was this, and the other was Kantarou moping about how he didn't get any girls in the end. Haruka would go up to him and tell him how they're all actually jealous of Kantarou since he's prettier than them. Hm. Maybe if someone else wants to write something like that?

BTW…the title…was on a whim. Initials with S.B., oxymoron. And I had an attachment to the word blasphemy.

Well, thanks for reading! If you haven't read Sinful Blessing, then please do. It's the angsty side of things!

And big thanks to Angelcoin1919 who told me what the top (Gi) was!


End file.
